Dragonball CS
by SSJ-Melody
Summary: What would happen if the Freedom Fighters and Chaotix were dropped into the Dragonball world? What if Robotnik came back and tried to take over the Dragonball world? Read this and find out. Note: Possible pairings for Trunks, Gohan, Goten, and Piccolo.


A.N. I don't own Dragonball Z or Sonic the Hedgehog. Both belong to their respective owners.  
  
A few points I should make out.  
  
1. No Videl  
2. Sonic and Knuckles both have a twin sister.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
On the Lookout, high above Earth, Piccolo and Dende were engaged in a furious game of chess. Piccolo had Dende's king checked by his queen. Dende then captured Piccolo's queen with his and resulted in Piccolo getting checkmated.   
  
"Checkmate," Dende said. "Again."   
  
Piccolo just got up and walked away to sulk. Then Trunk's time machine appeared. Trunks jumped out.   
  
"Nice to see you again," Dende said.   
  
"Same here," Trunks said.   
  
Then he noticed that Piccolo was sulking.   
  
"What's his problem?" Trunks said.   
  
"I just got through beating him ten times in chess," Dende said.   
  
Trunks checked his time machine.   
  
"Shoot!" he said. "It's out of energy."   
  
"Why don't you create a dimension portal?" Piccolo said.   
  
"So you finally decide to say something," Dende said.   
  
"Alright, I try. But it won't be my fault if something goes wrong."   
  
He slowly created a portal.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile, in another dimension, two groups of animals had met.   
  
"I've gotta admit," a blue hedgehog said.   
  
"Things have been too quiet since Robotnik been gone."   
  
"I'll have agree," a chipmunk said.   
  
"At least we got Metal Sonic and Metal Knuckles reprogrammed," a pink hedgehog said.   
  
Then a dimension ring appeared.   
  
"What's Zonic up to this time?" a small fox said.   
  
"I have no idea," a red echidna said. The ring started pulling everyone in. Everyone was eventually sucked in.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Back in the Dragonball dimension, everyone fell into a heap and blacked out.   
  
"I knew something like this would happen," Dende said.   
  
"Who are they?" Trunks said.   
  
"Well," Piccolo said. "We've got twenty animals. Two are fully robotic and one's half robotic."   
  
"Wonder where they're from," Trunks said.   
  
Slowly, they all came to. The blue hedgehog was the first to wake up.   
  
"Oh my head," the blue hedgehog said. "Where the heck are we?"   
  
One by one, everyone woke up and groaned.   
  
"What kind of joke is this?" a light blue hedgehog said.   
  
"You okay, dear?"   
  
"I'm fine," said a brown, female echidna said.   
  
"Who are you?" Piccolo said.   
  
"I'm Sonic," the blue hedgehog said.   
  
"I'm Kayla," a purple hedgehog said. "I'm Sonic's twin sister."   
  
"I'm Tails," a brown two tailed fox said.   
  
"I'm Amy," said the pink hedgehog.   
  
"I'm Sally," the chipmunk said.   
  
"I'm Bunnie," the part rabbit, part robot said.   
  
"I am Antoine," the coyote said.   
  
"I'm Rotor," the walrus said.   
  
"I'm Knuckles," the red echidna said.   
  
"I'm Lara-An," a red female echidna said. "I'm Knuckles twin sister."   
  
"I'm Julie-Su," the pink echidna said.   
  
"I'm Mighty," the armodillo said.   
  
"I'm Espio," the chameleon said.   
  
"I'm Vector," the crocodile said.   
  
"I'm Charmy," the bee said.   
  
"I'm Ray," the flying squirrel said.  
  
"I'm Rob," the aqua blue hedgehog said.   
  
"I'm Mari-An," the brown echidna said.   
  
"I'm Metal Sonic," the robotic hedgehog said.   
  
"And I'm Metal Knuckles," the robotic echidna said.   
  
"I'm Trunks."   
  
"I'm Dende and that's Piccolo."   
  
"Where the heck are we?" Vector said.   
  
"You're on Earth," Piccolo said. "Where are you from?"   
  
"We're from the planet Mobius," Sally said.   
  
"One question," Amy said. "Where are we going to stay tonight?"   
  
"I'll go ask Goku if you can stay with them," Trunks said.   
  
He flew off. Soon he came back.   
  
"They said that ten of you could stay with them. The rest of you will have to stay with my mom."   
  
"We're all going together," Sonic said.   
  
"By the way," Trunks said. "Can any of you fly?"   
  
"I can," Tails said.   
  
"So can I," Knuckles said.   
  
"Me too," Charmy said.   
  
"I can," Bunnie said.   
  
"Us too," Metal Sonic and Metal Knuckles said in unison.   
  
"I'm carrying Sonic," Tails said.   
  
"I can carry Rotor, Ant, and Sally," Bunnie said.   
  
"I'll carry Julie-Su," Knuckles said.   
  
"I'll carry Mighty," Ray said.   
  
"I can carry Espio," Charmy said.   
  
"And I'll carry Rob, Amy, and Mari-An," Metal Sonic said.   
  
"I'll carry Vector," Metal Knuckles said.   
  
"What about us?" Amy, Lara-An and Kayla said.   
  
"I'll carry Kayla," Trunks said.   
  
"I guess I'll carry Lara-An," Piccolo said.   
  
They flew off. On the way down, both Lara-An and Kayla held on for dear life.   
  
'Hey, she's pretty cute,' Trunks thought.   
  
Kayla had thought the same thing.   
  
'Now that I think about,' Piccolo thought. 'She is nice looking.'   
  
'He's so strong,' Lara-An thought. 'And so cute.'   
  



End file.
